1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective hand covering which is formed of materials resistant to heat, and which provide protection against cutting or puncturing of the hands of the user, and which is liquid proof. Those whose employment brings them in contact with flame, or into the presence of high temperatures, such as firepersons and foundry workers find their hands exposed to conditions capable of bringing about substantial injury to their hands. In the case of a fireperson, the fighting of a structural fire can bring about exposure to a limitless number of unexpected hazards. Cuts, punctures and lacerations may result from grasping or pushing, or brushing against broken glass, sharp metal, nails, wood splinters and innumerable other objects. Further, burns can result from handling hot objects, particularly those which are unexpectedly hot, from contacting open flames, and from being exposed to radiant thermal energy. Due to poor visibility, resulting from smoke and poor lighting, the chances of a fireman subjecting himself to cuts or punctures from grasping a hot object is ever present. Further, it is desirable to provide the users hands with protection from liquids such as blood borne pathogens, gasoline, and hydraulic fluid.
2. Description of Related Art Including
Information Disclosed under Secs. 1.97-1.99
In the past, others have addressed the need to provide hand coverings for the same or similar purposes. Examples of such hand coverings are set forth in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 2,578,188 Ionides et al 12/11/51 4,302,851 Adair 12/1/81 4,433,439 Sidman et al 2/28/84 4,454,611 Tschirch et al 6/19/84 4,847,918 Sturm 7/18/89 4,869,962 McCullough Jr. et al 9/26/89 4,918,756 Grilliot et al 4/24/90 ______________________________________
The Ionides et al patent reveals a heat-resistant covering comprising three layers, the outer layer of which absorbs a vaporizing agent which is vaporized when subjected to heat. The Adair patent reveals a heat resistant protective hand covering in which a wool knit liner is enclosed within an outer layer of woven KEVLAR aromatic polyamide fiber material with layers of aluminum foil and flexible fiberglass sandwiched therebetween. Secured to the outer layer is a pleated pad of flexible material woven from fiberglass yarns.
The Sidman et al patent reveals a heat-resistant protective glove having first and second shells formed from a temperature-resistant aromatic polyamide fiber such as KEVLAR with the first shell section being made of a twill weave fabric and the second shell being made of a knitted fabric. A liner is formed of two sections, both of which are formed of a felt fabric of a temperature-resistant aromatic polyamide fiber, with the section forming the palm being provided with a flame resistant elastomeric coating.
The Tschirch et al patent reveals a heat-resistant protective hand covering having a fabric shell made of a temperature-resistant aromatic polyamide fiber. The outer surface of the shell is coated with a fire-resistant elastomer. A liner made of a felt fabric of a temperature-resistant aromatic polyamide fiber is disposed within and secured to the shell. A friction-inducing surface is formed by waffling or dimpling the palm side of the glove by incorporating small particles of insoluble material which will cause an irregular surface on a coating.
The Sturm patent reveals a method of manufacturing a protective hand covering wherein a flexible fire-retardant and heat insulating inner glove is mounted within and secured to a flexible water-tight vapor permeable plastic glove. A flexible reinforcement element having the outline of the plastic glove is cemented to one face of the plastic glove to provide securement tabs for stitching or tacking the tips of the fingers of a reversed (i.e., inside-out) leather glove, which is then pulled over the plastic glove and the reinforcement element. The Grilliot et al patent is directed to a waterproof firefighter's glove wherein a sealing piece covers a portion of a waterproof layer attached to a thermal barrier layer which layer is located within the waterproof layer.